roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent
: "Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. Until my dream of a world where dignity, honour and justice becomes the reality we all share - I’ll never stop fighting. Ever." : ― Clark Kent Clark Joseph Kent, born with the Kryptonian name Kal-El, is an incredibly powerful alien superhero of the House of El, the son of the late Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, the paternal cousin of Kara Zor-El, the boyfriend of Lois Lane, the best friend of Jimmy Olsen, a close friend of Chloe Sullivan, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, and Hal Jordan, and the ex-boyfriend Lana Lang. In addition, Clark is one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton, an investigative reporter of the Daily Planet, a founding member of the Justice League, and the leader of the Superfamily. Using his extraordinary abilities, Clark protects the people of Earth, using the moniker Superman. After being rocketed to Earth as a baby from the doomed planet of Krypton, he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who raised him as their own son in Smallville, Kansas, imbuing him with strong moral values and leading for him to decide to fight for truth and justice. Following Jonathan's death, Clark moved to Metropolis and became a reporter for the Daily Planet, while also beginning a romantic relationship with reporter Lois Lane and friendship with photographer Jimmy Olsen. In Metropolis, Clark began secretly operating as world-famous superhero Jor-El believed he was destined to become. When Steppenwolf returned to Earth to reclaim three Mother Boxes, Superman was incapacitated and captured by Parademons to ensure that he couldn't stand in the way of Steppenwolf's attempt at world domination. Under DeSaad's mind control, he fought against Batman and Green Lantern, who help him to reassert his own personality. Superman joined the Justice League, standing with the newly formed team as they battled against the Parademon army until Steppenwolf was eventually defeated and returned to Apokolips. Months later, salvaged Apokoliptian technology was sold on the black market by Morgan Edge and utilised by the Intergang, who terrorised Metropolis until Superman managed to apprehend them. When a stolen Phantom Zone Projector was used to inadvertently free war criminal General Zod and the Sword of Rao, they planned to rejuvenate Krypton on Earth, and Clark was forced to fight his fellow Kryptonians during the Battle of Metropolis. In the wake of the Kryptonian invasion, Superman became recognised as one of Earth's most revered superheroes, and a statue was built in Heroes Park in his honour. Clark also decided to take a step further in his relationship with Lois by sharing his secret identity with her. Biography Early Life Last Son of Krypton Kal-El was born on February 28, 1995, on Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. After Jor-El discovered that the planet was doomed to destruction, he attempted to negotiate with the Council of Five to plan an evacuation of Krypton to ensure their race's survival. The Council ignored Jor-El's warning and dismissed him from the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, and, as a result, Jor-El was forced to come up with a new solution. With limited time and resources, Jor-El built a starship for the infant Kal-El and planned to send him to Earth in order to keep him safe. As his father set the coordinates, his mother Lara placed him into the starship and wept, expressing her doubts that Kal-El would find a new family and be loved again. Kal-El left Krypton as the planet imploded, and his starship continued its course to Earth, where it eventually landed in Smallville, Kansas. Raised in Kansas One night, local farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent were travelling home after a long day when they witnessed Kal-El's starship arrive on Earth. Recently, Martha Kent had suffered a miscarriage and the couple were still distraught over their loss. Upon spotting the falling ship, the Kents pulled over to investigate. Searching the crash site, Jonathan and Martha were shocked to find a happy and healthy baby boy inside of the shuttle, and it was love at first site for Martha, though Jonathan initially had doubts. As she caressed the infant Kal-El, she gently kissed him on the forehead and tasted the salt of somebody else's tears and realised that this baby was loved and deduced that something must've happened. Much to the couple's surprise, the young Kal-El accidentally broke her finger. They took the baby back to their car, and Jonathan suggested that they take the baby to the police and get the child taken care of, but Martha refused. The Kents eventually decided that they would take him home, raise him as their own, and that they were going to teach him proper values. Naming him Clark Kent, the couple dealt with Clark's powers as they manifested, regardless of how scary or incredible they were. Learning the Truth One day, when Clark was 14, he was riding the bus when Pete Ross, a bully from school, started pestering him about a football game. Lana Lang, one of Clark's classmates, told Pete to leave Clark alone, but Pete continued to bother Clark, insulting him. However, at that time, one of the buses tires blew out and the bus driver lost control, crashing off a bridge and into a river. As the bus was sinking, Clark decided to save his classmates by pushing the bus onto the river bank. Lana, recovering from the shock of the crash, looked around for Clark and spotted him outside, realising what he had done. Clark went back into the water to retrieve Pete before he drowned as his classmates watched. Later that day, Pete’s mother confronted Jonathan and Martha about the incident, and Martha attempted to convince her that the whole situation wasn't as serious as she'd made it out to be. Back at their home, Jonathan told Clark that he had to hide his gifts from the world if he were to be safe, even if it meant letting people die, as not everybody will be as understanding as they are, but Clark questioned why he shouldn't help people if he can. Inquisitive as to his place in the world, his father decided to divulge to Clark his origins by revealing the Kryptonian ship he and his wife found him in to him from under the floor of the barn, proving Clark is an alien. He hugged Clark and said he will always be his son, but Clark owed it to himself to discover who he really is and the reason he was sent to Earth. Death of Jonathan Kent At age 17, Clark was driving with his parents on a highway when a tornado swept through the area. People began abandoning their vehicles with Jonathan telling Clark to get his mother to safety. Clark realised he could help people with his abilities but his father told him not to use them, safeguarding his secret. As Jonathan was helping other people, Clark carried a little girl to safety. Jonathan went back for the dog who was still in the car, but upon rescuing it, he injured his leg. Just as Clark was about to step in and save his adoptive father, Jonathan held up his hand and signalled for him to stay put before getting subsequently swept away in the tornado and dying, lending much guilt to Clark. Becoming Superman Early Superhero Career Clark began his crime-fighting activities in early youth, solving various mysteries with the help of one of his best friends, Chloe Sullivan. At some point in his life, Clark met Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, a couple of married scientists who had previously helped Jonathan with understanding Clark's powers. Although at times he felt like a "strange visitor from another planet", Clark remained proud of his dual heritage, taking both his humanity and Kryptonian legacy seriously. Over the years, he maintained a secret sanctuary known as the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic, in order to preserve the memory of his home planet and provide himself some rest from his adventurous life. Arriving in Metropolis Clark eventually planned to follow Jonathan's bidding as well as following his own growing desire to find himself, leaving Smallville in pursuit to find the reason he was sent to Earth. At the age of 22, Clark moved to Metropolis and, after saving a plane from crashing, he became a superhero publicly known worldwide as Superman. In his secret identity, Clark began working as a reporter for the Daily Planet, where he met Lois Lane, with whom he was paired and fell in love at first sight, Cat Grant, who developed romantic feelings for him, Perry White, the editor-in-chief, and Jimmy Olsen, a young photographer he had previously saved under the guise of Superman. Within six months, Superman was well known, and Clark was targeting corrupt businessman Morgan Edge when both General Sam Lane and billionaire industrialist Lex Luthor took an interest in him. Second Invasion of Earth To be added Metropolis Organised Crime Intergang Rising Sometime after Steppenwolf's defeat, Superman returned to Metropolis and continued his pursuit of Morgan Edge. While also competing with rival businessman Lex Luthor, Edge worked to scavenge Apokoliptian technology and weapons left behind after the alien incursion, selling them to the Intergang on the black market. Clark Kent and Lois Lane were eventually able to expose Morgan Edge's criminal activities and he was subsequently apprehended. Unbeknownst to Clark, the Intergang had the financial backing of Bruno Mannheim and the oblivious Winslow Schott Sr., who Mannheim had approached to offer to pay for a toy factory to use as a front of a money laundering scheme. While Schott was incarcerated, Mannheim took control of the abandoned factory and used it as a warehouse to store the weapons he had collected. Kidnapping of Frank Berkowitz Approximately three months later, Bruno Mannheim and the Intergang raid Metropolis City Hall, taking mayor Frank Berkowitz and his wife hostage. Superman arrives at the scene before Mannheim's henchman can kill Metropolis Police Department officers Maggie Sawyer and Dan Turpin. He effortlessly defeats the Intergang members before approaching Mannheim, swiftly taking him out before he can make an escape. He confiscates their Apokoliptian technology and takes the weapons to S.T.A.R. Labs for Silas Stone to research on their origin. Kryptonian Invasion To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: As a Kryptonian, Superman possesses abilities his father Jor-El deemed god-like compared to humans. On a planet near a red star, Superman would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but while on a planet near a star that is younger or brighter than Krypton's, he is granted many new abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans and meta-humans alike. ** Solar Energy Absorption: Superman's cells store the solar energy he's exposed to, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs to recharge after a while or when using his powers extensively. However, due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to Earth's environment, Superman exceeds any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure in terms of both raw power and skill in the application of said powers. Direct exposure can allow him to recover and heal almost instantly from most damage, including those inflicted by Kryptonite, giving him powerful regenerative capabilities. ** Superhuman Hearing: Superman is able to hear at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds, including both infra- and ultra-sound, from immense distances. In his youth, this, along with his enhanced vision, greatly overwhelmed him until he eventually learned to control it. Honing his senses, he has enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Superhuman Smell: Superman has incredibly acute olfactory senses. ** Heat Vision: Superman can, as a conscious act, emit beams of intense heat from his eyes. Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of fiery energy being released from his eyes, with the surrounding areas being outlined as the energy builds. These beams can be made less intense to the point of being invisible, allowing him to work undetected. ** Superhuman Vision: Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Superman can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Superman can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Superman can fly via manipulations to his own gravitational field, taking advantage of Earth's weaker gravity to propel himself through the skies and even beyond the planet's atmosphere. Upon mastering this technique, Superman can fly at hypersonic speeds that allow him to circle the globe in moments. Further practice with this power has allowed him to extend it to others, most notably Lois Lane, so that they don't experience the negative effects of travelling at high speeds. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. His speed also extends to his reflexes and agility. ** Superhuman Breath: Superman is capable of surviving prolonged periods without oxygen. He possesses the ability to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapour into his lungs. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Clark Kent is an extremely intelligent individual. He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to humans, and extends itself to his exceptional science, writing, investigative reporting, leadership, and tactical skills. However, he is not quite as intelligent as Lex Luthor or Batman, with both having successfully outsmarted Superman on numerous occasions. * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Expert Reporter: Clark Kent, as a member of the Daily Planet, is an exceptionally skilled investigative reporter, rivalled only by Lois Lane. After only a year, Clark had twice earned the Elliot Prize for Investigative Journalism, being the first of any of the Planet's reporters to do so. In addition, both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. * Expert Social Intuit: Clark has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others. * Skilled Tactician: Clark has proven himself a very capable tactician in combat. * Expert Combatant: Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilising a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. * Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardour, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Equipment Uniforms * Superman Suit: Clark Kent wears a blue Kryptonian skinsuit with a red cape as his superhero alter-ego Superman. The suit is crafted from an immensely durable material, and is adorned with the House of El glyph on the chest. Other Equipment * Glasses: Kal-El possesses a pair of glasses he dons whenever he poses as the mild-mannered Clark Kent. * Notebooks: Clark, as a Daily Planet reporter, carries around with him a notebook and pen at almost all times. * House of El Command Key: Clark possesses a piece of Kryptonian technology made of liquid geo that allows him to operate and use the equipment in the Fortress of Solitude. As a gift from his father, the key holds within it the artificial intelligence program of Jor-El's conscious self. Vehicles * Kal-El's Shuttle: As a baby, Kal-El was placed into a small starship equipped with a Phantom Drive, which his parents used to send him to Earth. The ship was kept at the Kent Farm before Superman allowed S.T.A.R. Labs scientists to research Kryptonian technology. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Heroes Category:House of El Members Category:Daily Planet Employees Category:Justice League Members